O Pégaso do Amor
by linanime
Summary: Seiya acerta-se com Saori e fica muito feliz com todo o amor que está recebendo. Ele então tem a brilhante ideia de espalhar esse amor, arrumando companheiras para os demais. Torna-se o Pégaso do Amor, aquele que faz as pessoas se apaixonarem com seus meteoros. Ele resolve começar por Shaka, mas essa história não parece dar muito certo...


**Título:** O Pégaso do Amor  
**Autora:** Linanime  
**Fandom:** Saint Seiya  
**Classificação:** 12 anos  
**Palavras:** 4371  
**Personagens:** Seiya de Pégaso, Shaka de Virgem, vários cavaleiros de ouro, Saori Kido  
**Gêneros:** Het, Comédia  
**Resumo:** Seiya acerta-se com Saori e fica muito feliz com todo o amor que está recebendo. Ele então tem a brilhante ideia de espalhar esse amor, arrumando companheiras para os demais. Torna-se o Pégaso do Amor, aquele que faz as pessoas se apaixonarem com seus meteoros. Ele resolve começar por Shaka, mas essa história não parece dar muito certo...  
**Avisos:** Tentativa de comédia!  
**Disclaimer:** Saint Seiya não me pertence.  
**Notas:** História escrita para o Coculto, um amigo oculto de fanfics promovido pela comunidade Saint Seiya Super Fics Journal.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o .o.o.o.o..o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

**O Pégaso do Amor**

—Ideias de Seiya à parte, por que ele está fazendo aquilo com o Shaka? — Perguntou Saga calmo.

—Segundo eu ouvi, é uma entrevista para encontros. O garoto colocou na cabeça que irá encontrar um amor para todos. Nós seremos os próximos — Falou Dohko, tomando um pouco do líquido em seu copo.

—Essa não é a primeira vez. Tenho calafrios só de pensar quando ele quiser arrumar uma pretendente para mim — Falou Mu suspirando.

************************************************** *****************************************  
Fazia algum tempo que o Olimpo concedera vida aos cavaleiros de Atena. Fora um tribunal muito bem organizado e justo. Tudo correu muito bem.

—Tudo correu muito bem? Aquilo parecia mais um feira, todos gritando de um lado, nós presos do outro e ainda tinha aquele fulaninho cutucando-nos com uma vara — Falou Seiya, indignado com a narração.

—Ok, Seiya, será que poderia me deixar continuar? Não queria contar aqueles detalhes — Falou o narrador indignado.

—Se não contar eu conto mais à frente — Falou Seiya, fazendo pose.

Voltando à narração, falando dos detalhes ditos por certo pangaré, quero dizer, Pégaso, o tribunal não fora muito organizado. Parecia mais um mercado municipal ou um shopping popular. Uns gritavam de um jeito e outros de outro. Havia um espectro infeliz que possuía um único prazer na vida: ficar cutucando as costas, pernas e demais partes acessíveis dos cavaleiros que seriam julgados. Nunca houve tanta confusão. Todos queriam que eles fossem condenados e alguns ali presentes nem sabiam o porquê, mas, como boas mulas com viseira, eles seguiam o que diziam para fazerem.

—Estava parecendo mais a votação de coleira naquela época da República Chocolate com Chá que havia no Brasil — Disse Seiya com um sorriso bobo.

—Acho que os neurônios dele já estão dormindo. Seiya, era Café com Leite e não Chocolate com Chá. Acho que essa combinação não ficaria muito boa. E nem vou comentar o resto — Disse Aldebaran, segurando Seiya e tirando-o do local.

Atena apresentou-se para clamar por seus cavaleiros e pedir para que eles ficassem impunes, tomando toda a culpa sobre seus ombros e sacrificando-se por eles. Porém, alguém empurrou outros que chegaram até Saori, derrubando-a no chão. Como se isso não bastasse, alguém havia derrubado água e ela caiu em uma poça suja.

Olhou seu vestido branco todo manchado. Alguém iria pagar caro por não ter limpado a sala de reuniões como deveria! Aquele era seu vestido favorito e deixava-a muito bem; Seiya sempre a olhava com olhos tão surpresos.

—PAPAAAI! ¬— Gritou Atena, com lágrimas nos olhos e frustrada.

Os presentes olharam para a jovem, que estava aos prantos igual a um bebê desejando alimento ou sentindo dores fortes. Ela chorava bem alto e alguns desejaram não estar ali, porque a voz dela estava começando a irritar.

Zeus correu até a jovem que chamava-o a cada segundo com a voz irritada. Perguntou então o que acontecera à sua pequena Atena para estar tão triste.

—Ela deve estar assim porque nós estamos sendo julgados — Falou Shaka, com um mini sorriso na face.

—Com certeza, Saori está preocupada com o final que vão dar para a gente! — Falou Seiya, com um sorriso enorme.

—PAPAIIIII, ALGUÉM NÃO LIMPOU O SALÃO DIREITO, DERRAMARAM ÁGUA E OLHA O QUE ACONTECEU COM MEU VESTIDO FAVORITO! — Falou Saori, abraçando a pessoa à sua frente.

Os cavaleiros de ouro ficaram indignados, os de bronze nem se fala. Eles estavam dispostos a se juntar a qualquer outro para atacar aquela infeliz que se preocupava mais com o vestido do que com eles.

—Alguém vai sofrer uma punição bem severa agora — Falou o espectro que fustigava os cavaleiros com a vara.

Todos se esqueceram dos cavaleiros e começaram a procurar quem fizera aquilo. Começou um grande guerra no Olimpo em busca da pessoa que não fizera o serviço da forma correta.

No meio de tamanha confusão, alguém perguntou sobre o destino dos cavaleiros. Mas Zeus estava mais preocupado em achar a pessoa que fizera Atena chorar do que cim qualquer outra coisa. Então, Saori pediu por seus cavaleiros; já que seu vestido fora estragado, que pelo menos ela ficasse com seus guerreiros. E isso lhe foi concedido.

—E foi assim que voltamos à vida! — Falou Shion, revirando os olhos.

Após algum tempo, Seiya finalmente lembrou-se desse incidente e resolveu ir tirar satisfações com Saori.

Ela estava no salão principal onde Atena deveria estar, sentada em um tapete com o corpo inclinado para baixo. Seiya aproximou-se devagar e notou que ela segurava uma Barbie e um Ken, fazendo vozezinhas infantis.

—Oh, Seiya! — Falou uma voz feminina enquanto Saori movia a Barbie.

—Saori? — Falou Seiya confuso.

—Seiya... — Falou Saori, movendo a boneca novamente para mais perto do Ken.

—Saori? — Seiya estava mais confuso.

Quando os bonecos estavam bem próximos, Saori ouviu a indagação de Seiya e olhou para trás. Assustada, jogou as bonecas para o alto e arrastou-se, recuando.

—Seiya? — Falou ela perplexa.

—Nossa, Saori, não sabia que voce ainda brincava de bonecas. Se bem que quando éramos crianças, você fazia a gente de brinquedo! — Falou Seiya, com um sorriso bobo. — Gostei da sua ideia de colocar os nomes do pessoal nos bonecos. É para relembrar a época en que nos fazia de capacho, né? Ah, me deixa ver o Jabu, onde ele está? — Falou Seiya, andando pelo salão em busca de outras bonecas e esquecendo o motivo de ter ido àquele local.

Saori observou Seiya andando por todos os lados. No início ela ficou aliviada pelo cavaleiro não ter percebido suas segundas intenções ao colocar os nomes deles nos bonecos e aproximá-los vagarosamente. Mas agora, vendo-o distraído, estava com uma grande vontade de acertar-lhe uma voadora.

Porém, ela não poderia descer ao nível dele, ser bruta e fazer dele o que ele sempre fora: um saco de pancadas que vencia apenas no final nas lutas. Suspirando e levantando-se como uma deusa, resolveu ficar no salto.

—Saori, onde estão as suas outras bonecas? Não as esconda de mim! — Falou Seiya, com os olhos brilhando feito criança ao ganhar um presente.

—Não é da sua conta! — Falou ela com uma veia saltando de raiva, mas ainda mantendo-se no salto e na pose.

—Não esconde, vai... Eu quero saber como são os outros. Porque esse engomadinho aí que você estava segurando não se parece comigo. Ele está muito arrumadinho, não consigo me imaginar de terno. Se ele ainda vestisse uma armadura... — Seiya continua a falar, com mais emoção a cada minuto.

Saori sentia-se cada vez mais frustrada e irritada. Ela já dera vários indícios de que gostava dele e ainda não caíra a ficha. Aquilo já era demais para ela.

Então ela resolveu descer do salto literalmente e foi para cima de Seiya, batendo nele com a parte do salto alto.

—Ai, ai, Saori, o que é isso? — Falou ele, tentando proteger-se sem machucar a jovem.

—Sua mula, burro alado, você tem que perder as suas asas e voltar para o chão! — Falou ela, com a voz embargada por lágrimas que desejavam sair, mas nunca parando de bater no rapaz.

—Tudo bem, é estranho eu gostar de bonecas, confesso. Não vou mais pegar as suas para brincar! — Falou ele, protegendo-se com as mãos.

Aquilo foi o suficiente. Ela acertou Seiya no ponto mais dolorido dos homens, e enquanto o rapaz caiu de joelhos ela começou a chorar. Seiya tentou perguntar o motivo, mas Saori sabia que ser subjetiva não iria adiantar. Então tomou uma decisão brusca: ajoelhou-se perto do rapaz e capturou os lábios dele em um beijo rápido, ficando vermelha em seguida.

—Entendeu agora? — Falou ela, com a face mais vermelha que os cabelos de Kiki.

—Você está na TPM? — Falou Seiya confuso.

—Desisto! Não pode ser, essa mula é mais lenta que uma carroça emperrada. Seiya de Pégaso, ententa uma coisa: eu gosto de você! SABE AQUELE GOSTAR ENTRE UM GAROTO E UMA GAROTA? — Gritou Saori a plenos pulmões, frustada.

—Ah, entendi, você quer ser minha amiga! — Falou ele, sorrindo amistoso.

O Santuário inteiro ouviu o grito frustado de Atena.

Os cavaleiros correram para tentar salvá-la de algum perigo. Mas o que encontraram foi uma jovem enfezada e tentando sufocar um cavaleiro com as próprias mãos. Uma posição nada discreta, já que ela estava por cima do rapaz, sentada em seu abdômen e segurando-o com todas as forças.

Seiya estava sufocando, mas não queria ferir Saori. Ele só não percebeu que já a havia ferido o suficiente.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — Falou Shion assustado.

—Briga de casal — Disse Milo calmo e apostando em Saori.

—Nós não somos um casal — Falou Seiya ofegando, pois já estava ficando sem ar.

—Mas ela gosta de você! — Disseram todos os presentes.

—Então ela gosta de mim não só como amigo?! — Falou Seiya, olhando Saori assustado.

—Agora que caiu a ficha do pangaré, vai acabar a nossa festa! — Falou Máscara da Morte, retirando-se.

Seiya e Saori ficam sozinhos. Ele disse que não iria implicar com as bonecas dela, recebendo um tapa no ombro. Mas ela já estava feliz por finalmente o rapaz ter percebido que ela gostava dele; por enquanto isso era suficiente.

Foi assim que Seiya, feliz por estar amando, resolveu espalhar amor por todo o Santuário, arrumando companheiras para os demais.

Ele pensou, pensou e pensou em quem seria sua primeira vítima, quero dizer, o primeiro sortudo a ter Pégaso como seu cupido. Eis que seus neurônios já estavam fundindo, quando Shaka passou e falou para Seiya parar de pensar, pois ele estava sentindo cheiro de queimado.

—É isso, vou começar por você, Shaka! — Falou Seiya, levantando-se como se tivesse a melhor ideia do mundo.

—Começar por mim o quê? — Perguntou Shaka, temendo a resposta.

—Como você é um grande solteirão e só fica na posição de Lótus (não sei como você aguenta!), e anda de olhos fechados (não sei como não saiu rolando pelas escadas das doze casas ainda!), eu decidi arrumar uma companheira que aqueça seu coração e lhe sirva de guia para você não tropeçar e se machucar! — Falou Seiya com um sorriso de orelha a orelha, como se fosse um gênio.

Shaka, ao ouvir a palavra "solteiro", resolveu sair e deixar o jovem falando sozinho, pois não estava disposto a gastar seu precioso tempo ouvindo asneiras de Seiya. Ele passou por Máscara da Morte e Afrodite, que tinham observado a conversar entre o loiro e Pégaso.

—E aí, qual foi a idéia do pangaré alado? — Falou Máscara, com um sorriso maldoso.

—Não fiquei para ouvir, mas boa coisa não pode ser! — Falou Shaka, retirando-se.

************************************************** *****************************************  
_Primeira tentativa..._

Seiya estava pensando em como arrumar uma companheira para Shaka, quando encontrou Marin parada em frente à Casa de Virgem. Ele aproximou-se animado, assustando a jovem.

—MARIN! — Gritou Seiya, chamando muita atenção.

—Ah, Seiya, é você? O que faz por aqui? — Falou ela um pouco nervosa.

—Eu estava aqui porque quero que todos sintam o amor, que é algo muito bom, e resolvi começar pelo Shaka. E você, o que faz aqui? — Perguntou Seiya curioso e sorrindo.

—Nada —Marin começou a ficar vermelha; estava contente por usar máscara. —Você está bancando o cupido? Com asas e fechas? — Perguntou Marin, dando um pequeno sorriso.

—Isso é uma excelente ideia, Marin! —Os olhos dele brilharam de felicidade e ele deu um sorriso imenso. — Assim eu serei o Pégaso do Amor, e ao invés das flechas, usarei meus Meteoros para fazer as pessoas se apaixonarem!

Depois de dizer disso, Seiya começou a andar, entrando na Casa de Virgem.

Marin resolveu recuar. Não seria bom fazer o que quer que fora fazer ali com Seiya, o "Pégaso do Amor", por perto. A imagem mental de Seiya vestido de rosa, com vários acessórios de coração e atacando as pessoas fez com que ela tivesse vontade de gargalhar.

"Só falta ele chegar correndo com os vestidos esvoaçando e gritando 'Meteoros do Amor de Pégaso'! Vai se sentir o próprio cupido!"

Marin não segurou mais a gargalhada que estava em sua gaganta.

Por azar da amazona, o papel que segurava saiu de suas mãos e bateu na cabeça de certo rapaz que se sentia a própria deusa do amor. Se bem que a verdadeira estava se roendo de raiva pelas atitudes de Seiya e chorava feito um bebê, pedindo para que ele fosse preso por fraude.

Seiya segurou o papel e observou as letras em grego. Levou um tempo para traduzir tudo aquilo, tanto que ele já estava chegando ao salão principal onde Shaka meditava.

—Ah, é uma carta de amor! — Falou Seiya, sem dar muita importância.

—Uma carta de amor para quem? — Perguntou Shaka em sua costumeira posição.

—Para você — Falou Seiya, aproximando-se do cavaleiro de ouro.

—Não estou interessado em você, Seiya. Vá procurar Atena para vocês brincarem de casinha novamente! — Falou Shaka irônico.

—Ei, espera um minuto, quem disse que eu estou interessado na sua pessoa? Os demais ficam comentando de umas escapulidas de alguns, mas eu não sou assim, eu tenho a Saori. Esse papel estava com outra pessoa e bateu na minha cabeça, Barbie de camelô! — Falou Seiya irritado.

Shaka estava prestes a se pronunciar. Já se levantara, e uma imensa vontade de segurar aquele infeliz pelo pescoço o tomou. Não iria fazer isso, porém. Não desceria ao nível daquele cavaleiro de bronze, pois era superior e conhecido por sua paciência. Ele apenas iria tirar os sentidos de Seiya e deixá-lo assim por um tempo. Um sorriso formou-se em seus lábios; até Máscara da Morte tremeria ao ver aquela expressão.

—ESPERA, É ISSO, CARTA DE AMOR PARA O SHAKA! EUREKA, EUREKA! — Gritou Seiya, saindo correndo da Casa de Virgem e deixando o cavaleiro de ouro perplexo.

Seiya finalmente notara que se aquele papel estava com Marin, então ela estava interessada em Shaka. Isso iria facilitar as coisas.

Agora ele precisava encontrar a amazona e arrastá-la até Shaka. Como isso era difícil demais para ele, pois pensar era algo a que não estava acostumado, ele resolveu pedir ajuda a Aiolia. Este teve a brilhante ideia de convidar as tais pessoas para um treinamento com Seiya, só que deixando-as sozinhas.

—Obrigado, Aiolia! Eu não tinha pensado em fazer isso! — Falou Seiya com um sorriso bobo na face.

—Fico feliz que possa ajudar! Então, quem são os felizardos? — Perguntou Aiolia com curiosidade.

—Ah, eu quero arrumar uma namora para o Shaka. Ele está sempre sério, acho que falta um toque feminino na vida dele! — Falou Seiya, saindo correndo.

"E quem é a garota?", pensou Aiolia confuso.

Alguns dias depois, o cavaleiro de Leão, procurou Marin para eles conversarem sobre as atitudes de Seiya, e encontrou-a saindo para o coliseu para treinar com o próprio Cavaleiro do Amor, quero dizer, de Pégaso.

Aiolia observou a amazona distanciar-se e bateu com a mão na própria fronte, chamando-se de burro e jumento. Cavara a própria cova ao dar a ideia a Seiya. Agora ele estava levando a Marin para as garras de um certo indiano.

—Vai ter volta! — Falou Aiolia, balançando o dedo na direção que Marin tomara e dando um giro de 180º.

Seiya, sem saber de nada, estava lá escondido observando a amazona e o cavaleiro. Ele batiam um ligeiro papo e falavam mal de Seiya pelas costas do rapaz. Ou melhor, pela frente, mas como ele não ouvia nada, achou que aqueles dois estavam entendendo-se.

—Finalmente concluí meu primeiro trabalho como Pégaso do Amor! — Falou Seiya, preparando-se para ir embora.

—Concluiu uma vírgula! — Falou Aiolia, acertando um soco que lançou Seiya para perto do casal na arena.

—Seiya, onde estava? — Falou Marin brava.

—Espionando vocês para saber se meu plano de vocês ficarem juntos funcionava! — Falou Seiya, colocando a mão na face dolorida.

—Como assim? — Perguntaram ambos perplexos.

Seiya então começou a explicar sobre as conclusões a que chegara. Marin ficou envergonhada e Shaka ficou confuso. Como Seiya podia pensar? Ele tinha um cérebro mesmo?

Marin tentou explicar-se, mas apenas atrapalhou-se, gaguejando e deixando Seiya cada vez mais convicto. Então um frio percorreu a espinha de todos e eles sentiram um forte cosmo às costas de Seiya. Era um cavaleiro de ouro poderoso e irritado, o cavaleiro de Leão, cujo um olhar poderia fulminar a todos. Ele então empurrou Seiya levemente, passou por Shaka e pegou Marin, colocando-a nos ombros como um saco de batatas.

—Tira o seu burrinho da chuva, Seiya, que essa aqui já tem dono! — Falou Aiolia com um olhar mortal.

—Espera, Aiolia, ela gosta do Shaka! — Falou Seiya, tentando aproximar-se do cavaleiro e sendo reprimido pelo cosmo do mesmo.

—Ela não gosta de ninguém! — Disse Aiolia autoritário, olhando para Shaka — Alguma objeção? — Falou frio.

—Nenhuma! — Respondeu Shaka espantado.

—Em casa conversamos, Marin — Olhou para Seiya e em seguida para Shaka novamente. —Vamos, tesoura, não se misture com essa gentalha! — Falou Aiolia, fazendo uma voz mais feminina.

—Gentalha, gentalha... —Marin gaguejou.

Seiya e Shaka ficaram perplexos. Havia cavaleiros cuja relação com as amazonas tinham evoluído de uma forma que eles nem sonhavam.

Seiya continuou olhando enquanto o casal sumia. De repente, sentiu um frio a percorrer-lhe a espinha e, voltando-se, viu Shaka pronto para socá-lo.

—Espere, Shaka! Calminha, amigo, amigo... — Falou Seiya, tentando recuar.

—Seiya... — Falou Shaka, antes de acertá-lo com um super soco.

—O Pégaso do Amor está decolando de noooovooooo! — Gritou Seiya, enquanto voava pelos céus do Santuário.

************************************************** *****************************************  
_Segunda tentativa..._

Após recuperar-se dos hematomas e ossos quebrados por ter sido atingido por Shaka e beijado literalmente o chão, Seiya ainda estava pensando em como iria arranjar uma namorada para ele.

Saori havia brigado com Shaka e prometera discipliná-lo se ele voltasse a atingir Seiya sem motivo. Ela apenas não sabia que Shaka tinha excelentes motivos para fazer isso.

—Mestre, o que eu faço para conseguir uma namorada para um companheiro carente? — Falou Seiya choroso para Shion.

Shion estava lendo o jornal e nem se preocupou em responder aquela pergunta. Já chegara a seus ouvidos o que Seiya estava aprontando, intitulando-se o Pégaso do Amor.

Seiya ficou observando o jornal curioso. Não gostava muito de ler, mas algo chamou a sua atenção: era um classificado com o perfil de uma pessoa buscando namorado. Então ele resolveu escrever um desses para Shaka.

"Linda, loira, cabelos lisos e longos, estilo modelo de revista. Um pouco séria, indiana, pele clara. Atenciosa e disposta a qualquer coisa para conseguir uma companhia. Interesssados procurar no Coliseu de Treinamento de Cavaleiros", escreveu Seiya num papel. Sorrindo, enviou o texto ao jornal.

Seu grego era muito ruim, tanto que ele nem percebeu que escrevia um perfil feminino. Pobre Shaka...

O perfil foi publicado e no dia seguinte apareceram muitos interessados. June teve que esconder-se, já qe era uma das poucas mulheres loiras no local. Shun ficou imaginando quem fora o gênio que escrevera aquele perfil, enquanto tentava proteger a companheira dos avanços dos tarados.

—O que está acontecendo aqui? — Perguntou Seiya confuso.

—Parece que uma anta escreveu um perfil no jornal local de uma mulher linda e loira procurando companhia. O estúpido disse que o local de encontro era aqui e então vieram todos — Falou Milo, vestindo sua melhor roupa e terminando de passar perfume.

—Milo, se você achou estúpido, por que está todo arrumado? — Perguntou Shaka, que acabara de chegar ao local.

—É claro que isso foi estúpido. Com um excelente partido por perto, o melhor cavaleiro do Santuário, aquele que deixa todas babando... — E continuou a elogiar-se, irritando Shaka.

—Pode ir logo para o objetivo? — Falou Shaka irritado.

—Estou aqui para mostrar a ela meu potencial como melhor pretendente! Alguém a viu? — Falou Milo, desfilando rumo à arena.

—Cara, ele rebola! — Sussurrou Seiya.

Eis que surge Máscara da Morte com um buquê de rosas que roubara de Afrodite. Afinal, após ela ficar um pouco atordoada, ele já saberia para onde levá-la. Um sorriso maquiavélico surgiu na sua face.

Afrodite veio correndo logo atrás, não por suas rosas, mas por Máscara ter roubado a sua ideia. Vestia um terno que pegara emprestado com Julian Solo. Ele precisava estar ainda mais bonito para roubar o coração da loira.

—Sabe, estou curioso para ver essa garota! — Falou Seiya sorrindo.

Shaka começou a olhar o bobo pangaré à sua frente. Não, ele não poderia ter feito algo semelhante. Não tinha cérebro para isso.

Shun surgiu trazendo June às costas, pois ela estava apreensiva com todos aqueles homens tarados. Eles contaram toda a história em detalhes e mostraram o perfil no jornal.

—Hahaha, como ela foi burra! Isso está cheio de erros! — Falou o também recém-chegado Aiolos, rindo ao ler o perfil.

—Espera aí, cheio de erros como? — Perguntaram Shun e Shaka, sendo que o último direcionava sua face para Seiya e parecia estar prestes a abrir os olhos.

—Olhem só, tem partes que parecem ser um homem escrevendo, mas a concordância ficou toda feminina! — Falou Aiolos, assustando-se quando Shaka começou a andar em direção a Seiya.

—Seiya?... — Falou Shaka com uma voz perigosa.

—Eu não sei de nada! — Seiya falou nervoso, engolindo a saliva. — Pégaso do Amor, aquele que usa os seus Meteoros para trazer a felicidade, jamais faria isso! — Ele insistiu, levantando-se, fazendo gestos e parando com as mãos na cintura e um sorriso enorme na face.

—Seiya de Pégaso... — Falou Shaka, aproximando-se mais.

Os demais começam a gritar, querendo que a loira aparecesse logo. Seiya confessou que escrevera aquele perfil para arrumar uma namorada para Shaka. Só não imaginava que só viriam homens e que os próprios companheiros de ouro estariam com aquele interesse todo.

—Desculpem, eu não tinha intenção de colocar a June nessa furada! — Falou Seiya, de joelhos implorando perdão.

—Seiya, você está acabado, tenho até pena! — Falou Aiolos, indo para a multidão explicar a situação.

—SEIYAAAA! — Gritam Shaka e Shun, acertando o cavaleiro ao mesmo tempo.

—E o Pégaso do Amor está decolando de noooovoooo! — Gritou Seiya, voando pelos céus do Santuário novamente.

Aquilo foi a sorte dele, porque a multidão enfurecida não queria deixar rastro de Seiya na Terra. Pena que não o encontraram.

—Desculpe, Shaka, você não faz meu tipo! — Falaram os três dourados que tinham ido atrás da tal loira, sentindo um arrepio quando Shaka sorriu de forma psicopata. — Mas você sim, belezinha. Por que não vamos dar uma volta? — Disseram os mesmos a June, que ficou irritada.

—Seiya, você me paga! — Falam Shun e Shaka em uníssono, correndo para procurar Seiya.

************************************************** *****************************************  
Após algumas tentativas frustradas e voar pelos céus do Santuário várias vezes, Seiya teve sua última idéia brilhante.

Aproveitando que Saori saíra do Santuário para resolver alguns problemas, ele resolvera fazer uma grande festa, a Pegasus Dance, convidando muitas garotas para um encontro expresso com Shaka, "o belo cavaleiro de cabelos reluzentes".

Algumas foram ao local apenas para verificar se os cabelos dele eram tão bons assim e saíram frustradas porque era melhor que o delas. Os demais cavaleiros apenas observavam, sentindo pena de Shaka e querendo dar fim ao Pégaso do Amor antes que chegasse a vez deles.

—Pobre Shaka! — Suspiraram.

Havia entre tantas uma moça fofa, aparentemente meiga e gentil que chamou a atenção dos demais. Ela estava tão ansiosa para chegar a vez dela que caiu aos pés de Shaka quando esse levantou-se para ir embora daquela palhaçada.

—Por favor, não vá. Eu vim aqui hoje só para encontrá-lo! — Falou a moça aos prantos.

—Olha, essa daí parece boa! — Falou Shion, tomando o líquido de seu copo.

—Boazinha demais para mim! — Disseram Milo e Máscara ao mesmo tempo.

—Sei não, acho que ela está sendo duas caras. Aquela não é a verdadeira ela! — Falou Saga, observando atentamente.

—De duas caras o senhor entende bem, não é, meu amiguinho? — Falou Máscara gargalhando.

Saga fuzilou Máscara com um olhar. Enquanto eles se distraíram, ouviram-se os gritos de Shaka.

A mulher agora parecia o cavaleiro de Câncer com suas gargalhadas psicopatas. Ela estava com duas tesouras nas mãos e olhava para Shaka como um troféu.

—Não grite como uma mulherzinha, querido, seja homem. Quero seu cabelo, vem para a mamãe! — Falou ela, chamando-o com o dedo indicador.

—Nem nos seus mais lindos sonhos, sua louca! — Falou Shaka atrás de uma mesa.

—Ela é sua amiga, Máscara? — Perguntou Saga irônico.

—Não sou fanático por cabelo! — Falou Máscara irritado.

—Sim, sei. Nunca vi você ajeitando suas cabeças e pegando pentes para arrumar os cabelos delas, né? Legal era quando você pegava aqueles acessórios e começava a fazer penteados, isso era muito hilário! Fazia uma voz tão feminina e falava como os cabelos estavam péssimos e mal tratados, e que ainda bem que você pegara as cabeças deles, porque elas seriam mais bem cuidadas com você! — Falou Saga, caindo na gargalhada.

Máscara da Morte ficou vermelho e muito irritado.

Enquanto isso, Shaka estava furioso com Seiya. Ele iria cortar as asas daquela mula antes que ele saísse machucado.

Esquivou-se do ataque da mulher, deixando que ela batesse com as tesouras na parede.

—SEIYAAA! — Gritou Shaka irado.

—Calma, amorzinho, vem aqui um minuto! — Falou a louca, virando-se para Shaka.

—Sai para lá, tem outros cavaleiros de cabelo comprido aqui! Vai ver se estou na esquina! — Falou Shaka irritado.

A mulher então observou os demais e começou a correr atrás deles com gargalhadas psicopatas e as tesouras nas mãos.

Shaka estalou os dedos enquanto aproximava-se de Seiya com seu cosmo elevado ao máximo. Agora aquele garoto receberia a surra que os pais não tiveram tempo de dar.

Saori chegou ao Santuário cheia de amor para dar, principalmente a certo cavaleiro que não saía de seus pensamentos, e encontrou a maior gritaria e confusão.

—O que está acontecendo? — Perguntou Saori, entrando pelas portas e vendo a festa.

—Uma festa organizada pelo seu namorado — Falou Marin.

Saori procurou Seiya para perguntar o motivo de aquilo estar acontecendo e encontrou-o deitado no colo de Shaka, com o dourado batendo em seu traseiro, dando fortes palmadas para ver se Seiya aprendia uma lição.

E assim a noite acabou. Shaka sentia dor nos ombros, de tantas palmadas que dera em Seiya.

E o Pégaso do Amor? Ele nem conseguiu se sentar por longas semanas após aquilo. Saori ainda o fizera limpar o Santuário inteiro sozinho, como punição. Quando ele passava, com a roupa laranja de gari, os demais ficavam implicando com ele.

—O que é isso, o Pégaso do Amor? Não, é o Pégaso da Limpeza e da Dor! — Falavam os dourados rindo.

—Podem rir, mas o Pégaso do Amor não desiste. Cada Meteoro em um coração, eu sou o Robin Hood da paixão. Alguém me segureeee! — Gritou Seiya, dançando e pulando pelo Santuário.

—Não se preocupe, eu te seguro! — Falou Saori, dando chicotadas nas costas de Seiya para ele continuar trabalhando, e gargalhando em seguida.

FIM


End file.
